1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable hat or bonnet for a child and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable headwear for a child for allowing the child to continue to wear the hat or bonnet as the child grows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable hat or bonnet for a child is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable hat or bonnet for a child heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,148; U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,676; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,076; U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,845; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,504; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 391,388.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable headwear for a child. The inventive device includes a crown member having a bottom edge and a top portion and being split through and from the bottom edge to a middle of the top portion thus forming a first end portion having a longitudinal edge and also forming a second end portion having a longitudinal edge, and also includes a bill member which is sewn to and extends from the crown member, and further includes a plurality of hook and loop fasteners which are sewn upon the exterior of the crown member along the longitudinal edge of the first end portion and which are also sewn on the underside of the crown member upon the second end portion. The second end portion is adjustably attached upon the first end portion to accommodate different head sizes of children wearing the adjustable headwear.
In these respects, the adjustable headwear for a child according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the child to continue to wear the hat or bonnet as the child grows.